


What A Girl Wants V

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: About the middle with a few different things, Avengers Family, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hurt, I explain in the notes, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi - Freeform, Natasha Feels, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, Steve is such a shy puppy, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Bucky, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vers!Natasha (sometimes sub), Vers!Steve, gay blow job, gay kissing, steve doesn't know what he wants, steve eats pussy like a champ, the metal arm is causing issues, unsure thoughts, what an adorable puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sat down and Bucky pulled him over across Natasha and kissed him in front of everyone, the same possessive gesture that he had given Natasha seconds before. When Natasha looked around the group, Thor and Bruce and Helen weren’t paying attention, but Rhodey and Clint were staring at them with a mixture of shock and surprise. </p><p>“So, you guys are an item now?” Rhodey pointed between the three of them, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Natasha looked to Bucky and then to Steve, who looked a little hesitant. But after a moment, he smiled to her and she said, “Yea, something like that.”</p><p>OR: Much sexy times are met with indecision and doubt. Steve can't let go of being a good Catholic Boy and Natasha and Bucky are going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants V

**Author's Note:**

> So, timing in this story is a bit odd. I was trying to come up with a good way to describe the timeline of this story. It is definitely set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. However, from there it's a bit odd. Instead of Bucky disappearing off the map at the end of the After-Credits scene when he goes to the museum, he heads to Stark Tower to get answers. In the process, he gets therapy and gets the arm checked out. Wanda works with him a lot, helping her figure out her own power, and she starts to heal the darker parts of his memory. She is, after all, a reality warper. This series starts a few years after he gets situated in the Tower. He stayed far away from Steve, not wanting him to see the monster under his skin. So, he turned to Natasha, who he recognized as a brother-in-arms and knew a lot about being brainwashed and overcoming it. They eventually learned to work together and learned where they could push and couldn't. 
> 
> Bucky confessed his love first, right after he remembered his first memory of her, and Natasha just did so a few chapters ago (you guys witnessed that one). I have plans to blend this story into the beginning of Civil War, because it seems that Bucky can't get a break in the Marvel Universe. So, this isn't a fix it. This is just something that I've already had in my head in between Winter Soldier and Civil War.

“Oh _god,_ Steve!” Natasha moaned, her fingers digging into his hips, trying to bring him closer to her even when she knew there was nearly no room left. His fingers were in her hair, holding her head as his tongue slowly circled her mouth, sucking and kissing and licking every corner of her.

It was a miracle they even got up the stairs. Steve was hard against her as he carried her up the stairs. Every step he took rubbed against her so nicely that she nearly came just from the fiction. She wasn’t sure how she got the door open, but she knew Steve had let her go, dropping her to her unsteady feet as she attempted to open the door. He made it really difficult as he grabbed onto her hips and rolled his cock into her ass, making her shudder and nearly drop the keys. Oh, what sweet relief it would be to have him inside her again.

Thankfully, Bucky must have heard her fumbling at the door because in the next minute, she nearly knocked them both to the floor as he opened the door quickly. His eyes widened at her half naked state and suddenly his eyes got a lot more intense when he saw Steve behind her.

 _Good girl,_ He had said, kissing her breathless before running off to the kitchen, no doubt to stop cooking whatever was on the stove.

Back in the present, Natasha heard Bucky whisper from behind her, “ _Fuck_.” his mouth on her neck, leaving hickeys she knew would last for weeks. Bucky’s back was against the island with Natasha back to chest against him and Steve in front of her, kissing her so sweetly. She rolled her ass into him again, loving his reaction and he groaned, the sound so loud it vibrated through her and made Steve pause kissing her.

“How does she taste Steve?”

“Like heaven.” Steve murmured against her lips, his hands cupping her jaw and making her want to crawl over him and fuck him.

Bucky hummed against her skin as Steve cupped her breasts, running his hot tongue over her pert nipples, his blue eyes looking up at her. “ _Christ_ Steve. Oh my god!” She said, feeling so overwhelmed by the two men who had her trapped between them. This was heaven. There was nothing better than the sensation of being loved at every angle.

“How do you want us Natasha?” Steve asked, his lips moving but she could barely comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. An inarticulate groan came from between her lips as Bucky’s metal fingers dipped into the front of her underwear, searching for her clit.

“That’s not an answer _Natalia_.” Bucky said in her ear, barely a whisper.

“Bucky…” Natasha whined, “I want – oh, _fuck! –_ I want you…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Steve tweaked her nipple, verging on painful. His tongue soon replaced his finger, soothing the sharp pinch.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Natasha knew Bucky was teasing her. It was a game they played some times. Sometimes she did it to him, and sometimes he turned the tables on her. And with Steve here, he knew he had an advantage over her.

“I – I want you to… _Steve!_ Oh god, don’t stop!” Natasha panted, grinding herself down on Bucky’s fingers and pushing her breasts further into Steve’s palms. “Steve. On your knees.” She managed to get out and she could tell Steve was taking a moment to process her order. He slid to his knees, shedding his shirt on the way down. The sight of Steve Rogers on his knees, his lips puffy and slick from kissing, gazing up at her like he wanted to devour her, left her weak in the knees. Bucky’s hand was still circling her clit, her pajama pants still covering her and hiding her from both of them.

“What do you want Steve to do?”

“Eat me out.” Natasha breathed, her eyes catching Steve’s and he grinned up at her. Leaving Bucky’s hand where it was working her clit, he yanked her shorts and her underwear down in one smooth movement. The rush of air was electrifying as Steve finally took in the image of Natasha held against Bucky, his dexterous metal fingers holding her open to him and circling her clit. Steve’s baby blue’s darkened with all the devious things he wanted to do to her body.  

And Steve Rogers ate pussy like a champ. He sat up on his knees and leaned into her, his hands smoothing her thighs further apart. He licked a stripe over her entrance and ended on Bucky’s fingers, his tongue running along the small metal plates. Bucky dipped his two fingers into Steve’s mouth and pulled his mouth open, forcing his head up. Bucky looked down at Steve, who looked just as blissed out as Natasha did, and said,

“Do as she says. Make her scream.”

“Yes sir.” Steve said and he didn’t miss the way Bucky reacted. His fingers tightened against Steve’s tongue, pressing it further into his mouth. Steve just ran his tongue over the metal digits and gave him a lewd suck. Bucky retracted his fingers as Steve took Natasha into his mouth, no longer blocked by Bucky.

Natasha sighed in pleasure as Steve’s hot tongue and lips teased and licked her clit and folds. Bucky’s hands moved upwards, palming her breasts and kneading them slowly. Natasha was too preoccupied with watching Steve’s upper lip move methodically over her mound, his blue eyes glancing up at her every so often.

Bucky’s metal hand slipped into Steve’s short hair and made a fist, pushing his mouth harder into her body. She jumped at the sensation of Steve moaning into her skin.

“Oh god, fuck me!” Natasha yelled as Steve latched onto her clit and sucked, his rhythm relentless on the bundle of nerves. “Please, _Steve…_ ”

“Look at her Steve.” Bucky said, his voice so deep and close to her ear that she felt like she was going into a trance. Steve’s blue eyes watched Natasha’s mouth open and close as she tried to pull more oxygen into her lungs. Steve gave her clit a long suck and watched as her breathing hitched and her chest rose. “Look at what you do to her Steve.” Bucky wasn’t talking dirty now. He was speaking the truth. He said it with an adoration of the woman in his arms, holding her waist and encouraging her to buck her hips into Steve’s open mouth.

“I’m g-gonna c-c-cum.” Natasha managed to choke out. Her voice was harsh and unsteady and Steve wanted to give her every orgasm she ever needed in her life. He would do anything in the world to see her mouth open and her eyes closed, a scream of pleasure ripping up her throat and echoing throughout the room.

“Finish her Stevie. Feel her sweetness coat your tongue.” Bucky said, having his own difficulty breathing at the sight. Natasha tensed in his arms, her legs attempting to close over Steve’s shoulders but he held her open, her muscles shaking as she let loose a scream as her orgasm ripped through her body, sending wave after wave of pleasure over her body.

“Steve. Steve, oh fuck! Steve… _Steve,_ please.”

“Did he do a good job Natasha?” Bucky whispered in her ear, his fingers combing through her hair to tilt her head back. She licked her lips to wet them again and she murmured, “Mmm, yeah.”

“We should give him a reward.” Bucky said.

Steve’s mouth came away from her, and Natasha pulled him upwards, but before she could kiss him, Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a blistering kiss. Natasha managed to escape their collision of bodies just in time as Steve moaned hotly into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky slid his hands down to Steve’s waist, still unsure if Steve was going to come to his senses and run away from them again. Perhaps it was Natasha who was more outwardly concerned, but Bucky never wanted to hurt Steve. He spent most of his life back in the 1940’s making sure Steve was safe and unhurt. Granted, he couldn’t always get to Steve fast enough but the intent was the same.

“Stevie.” Bucky said, “Tell me the truth.” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s waist. “I need to know.”

Steve leaned into Bucky, chasing his lips, his eyes half closed, “What do you want?”

“I want you Stevie.” Bucky said, kissing Steve on the lips and moving under his jaw, making Steve tilt his head back and close his eyes in bliss, “But you can’t run out on us. You need to talk to us. This doesn’t go any farther until I hear it from you.”

Bucky pulled away to watch Steve, who pulled his lips between his teeth and worried the skin, “I’ve never done this before. I don’t know how to love two people at once. I’ve been told all my life that I’ll find the special one. So, I just automatically assume I have to choose. I didn’t know I didn’t have to.”

“We’re open to you Stevie. If only you’ll open up to us?” Bucky asked a little hesitantly, a little scared of Steve’s answer.

“I can try.” Steve said, blushing slightly, his eyes diverting to Natasha, who had placed a supportive hand on Bucky’s lower back, being his encouragement, “I won’t be good at it at first. I won’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to change Steve.” Bucky said, “Just be your normal self with us. The only difference will be a different cuddle pile on the couch.”

“And in the bed.” Steve added with a small smile. Bucky laughed and kissed him,

“Yea, and that.”

Steve smiled and pulled away slightly. Natasha felt worry slide into her stomach. “Steve?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I just…I don’t think I want to sleep with you guys tonight. Like, I’d love to stay here tonight…but not do…”

“Sex.” Natasha smirked at him, “You can say the word, Steve.”

“I know.” He said, his ears flushing red, “Is that okay?”

Bucky pulled Steve’s attention back to him, “Yes. That is perfectly okay. Steve, never be afraid to tell us anything. You have to understand, the only way this is going to work is that you talk to us. And we’ll talk to you. Communication is key.”

“I can do that,” Steve said, tucking his head.

It was quiet for a moment in the kitchen before Natasha yawned and said, “Well, if we are in fact done, I need to sleep in clothing. Bucky doesn’t sleep in too much clothing. Do you want something to sleep in Steve?” At this point, she was rambling and saying whatever came to mind.

“Just a t-shirt and boxers works.” Steve said, being dragged off to the bedroom as Natasha tossed a shirt at him as she yanked on a basic white t-shirt and a pair of underwear. She collapsed onto the bed as Bucky came into the bedroom, watching as Steve stood awkwardly and Natasha punched a pillow to fit her head.

“Babe, I did make food.”

“Stick it in the fridge and we’ll bring it home tomorrow. I’m tired. Steve did just give me an orgasm.”

Bucky grumbled something unintelligible but Steve just watched Natasha curl into the sheets and motion for him to follow. “Come on, Steve. I don’t bite…well, only if you ask nicely.”

Steve grinned at her as he crawled into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She hummed her content before Steve felt a slice of worry through his body. “Is this okay? It’s not too tight? Wait, am I in Bucky’s spot?”

“Steve…”

“Yea?”

“Shut up.” Natasha grumbled, “Bucky is a grown ass man. He doesn’t have to be the big spoon all the time.”

“Damn right I don’t.” Bucky walked into the room, shucking off his shirt from the day and tossing it on the floor.

“Babe. What did I say about clothes on the floor?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow, what does it matter?”

“Yea, but I don’t want to pick it up off the floor.”

“You won’t.” Bucky said, crawling onto the bed and rolling Steve over, off of Natasha, “Hey!” She complained when her personal furnace was gone.

“You’ll get him back. Hold on.” Bucky said, his body shifting down onto Steve’s as he kissed him slowly and sweetly. Steve seemed a little shocked at first but eventually relaxed into the passionate kiss. Natasha’s breathing hitched. She didn’t think she would ever get over seeing Bucky kiss Steve. There was something so erotic about it. It wasn’t just the fact that she loved seeing it. It was the emotions that ran underneath the kiss. The history. The past. The hurt and the happy. It was all there, like memories that came flooding back as soon as their bodies connected. You could feel it in the air. It was beautiful and so fucking hot to watch.

When Bucky was done, Steve looked a bit dazed as he breathed, “Wow.”

“Plenty more where that came from.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” Bucky grinned into one more kiss as he rolled off Steve and over to Natasha’s other side. Natasha felt Steve roll up to her again as she scooted back into him, her butt fitting nicely on his thighs. Bucky rolled to her, their faces sharing a pillow as he said,

“You better eat my food tomorrow. I worked hard on it.”

“I know you did babe.” She smiled and kissed him sweetly, her fingers tracing over his jaw. He said,

“Goodnight.”

She giggled as he kissed her nose, “Goodnight Bucky. Goodnight Steve.”

Steve mumbled into her hair, something close to a good night as Bucky just sighed and rested a hand on her hip, right next to Steve’s arm on her waist.

 _This was perfect_ , she thought. Nothing could make this better.

 

At first, the sound was dull, a small whine in the back of her mind. She thought it a broken car a hundred stories below their bedroom. But as the whine grew louder, it started to hurt and to make her cringe. Natasha sat up in bed, wondering what the god-awful noise was. It sounded like an electronic motor screeching its discontent. It came from the kitchen, which explained the distant sound of the noise. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she rolled out of Steve’s arms and looked at the clock. 2:30am. They had barely gotten two hours of sleep.

The noise came again and Natasha winced at the noise. As she approached the kitchen, it sounded more like someone was scraping a fork over a metal bowl. She physically shied away from the noise, pausing for a moment as she opened the kitchen door, and seeing Bucky sitting on a bar stool, screwdriver in his hand with a metal pin between his lips. His face was twisted up in pain as he methodically fiddled with an open plate in his arm.

“Bucky?”

“Ow, fuck!” Bucky cursed, spitting the metal pin out of his mouth, “Oh, sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t wake me. Your arm is making an awful noise. Are you okay?”

“Nah, something is fucking with the mechanism. It’s sending too many signals to my brain and everyone feels like someone’s twisting my nerves near my shoulder. God, the one thing I wish Hydra put in my head was how to do maintenance on this stupid fucking thing.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“Shut off the arm.”

“You can do that?” Natasha blinked, surprised.

Bucky chuckled, a wry grin curling his lips, “If I can figure out the circuits. I remember watching them fix it…I just never thought to remember what they were doing.”

“It’s not your fault,” Natasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He grunted and shrugged her touch away. Natasha bit her lip. She found it hard when he got in these moods. He blamed himself for everything. Every kill. Every little nuisance that belonged to the winter soldier. She wished he would see that some of those things he couldn’t help.

The screwdriver slipped back into the open plate and Natasha watched him prod and pry open different sections of the arm. She was so fascinated that she felt a little disappointed when he slammed the screwdriver deep into the circuit boards.

“Bucky!” Natasha yelped, reaching for the tool, which was now buried in the machine.

“I hate this!” Bucky snarled, forgetting that it was two in the morning and that it wasn’t just them. Steve opened the door to the kitchen, dressed in the t-shirt and boxers that came standard in every room in Stark Tower. He rubbed his eyes as he said,

“Everything okay?”

“Fine.”

“No.” They said at the same time and Natasha glared at Bucky. He wasn’t fine and if he let it get worse, he would spiral down into a depression. Natasha had seen this behavior before. He got frustrated with the arm, cursing it and wishing it was gone. And then came the crushing guilt and doubt and deep depression that took him days to recover from.

Bucky said, “The mechanism is fucked.”

Steve pointed helpfully to the screwdriver, now lodged in the arm, “Is that a part of the problem?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “No, that’s just exacerbating the problem.”

Bucky snarled, “Just rip it off. I don’t want it.” His metal fingers curled into a fist. Natasha noted that he must have missed the sensors that led to his peripheral extremities. Natasha was at a loss. She didn’t know how to fix the arm and she couldn’t let him stay in this state. It wasn’t good for him. Instead, Steve surprised her by stepping up to Bucky and lifting the metal arm, getting a wince from the overstimulated nerves in his shoulder. Steve gripped the screwdriver and pulled it from between the plates, placing it back on the counter.

Steve cupped Bucky’s face, who was trying not to show that he was hurting. Steve looked to Natasha, who was biting her lip, and asked, “May I?”

Natasha just nodded, intrigued by what Steve wanted to do.

“Bucky, I’m going to give you a choice.”

Bucky looked up at Steve with a frown on his face, wondering what he was up to. Steve continued, “Either you come down to the lab with me to see Stark so he can fix your arm, because lord knows he’s probably still awake and tinkering. Or, you can let me _show_ you how much I really don’t want you to rip the arm off.” As he finished his sentence, he slipped Bucky’s metal fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along the cool surface.

Bucky gasped, the pressure sensors in his arm sending signals to his brain. This felt good, his brain was telling him. And then a second later, a twinge ran from his collarbone to his spine. He winced and watched Steve pull the fingers from his mouth with a lewd _pop_. “It’s your choice Bucky.”

To be honest, it was one of the hottest things Natasha had ever seen and she knew her face was red. She was just glad it was dark so that Steve or Bucky couldn’t see.

Leading Bucky back to the bed, Steve stopped in front of the king-sized mattress and whispered, “What do you need Bucky?”

“God, Steve. I need you.”

“How do you want me?” Steve asked softly, his fingers hovering over Bucky’s skin, hesitation clear on his face. He was flying blind but he was never happier than to be at Bucky’s mercy. Steve kissed him, his lips soft and gentle against Bucky’s. He didn’t want to jostle him too much, fearful that it would hurt his shoulder.

Bucky groaned and pulled away. Steve leaned forward, his lips pouty and red from kissing, looking at Bucky through his dark lashes. Bucky winced as he pushed on Steve’s shoulders, lowering him to his knees.

“Do you want me to suck your cock Bucky?” Steve said, pitching his voice a little higher, a decision that apparently made Bucky _whine_ for Steve. Steve pressed his nose into Bucky’s pubic bone, feeling the semi-hard cock under his lips. He smiled into the soft cotton of the boxers and said, “You like the idea of me sucking your cock? On my knees like a little slut, like I can’t get enough of you.”

“Steve…” Bucky said, throwing his head back and biting his lip, “Jesus.”

Steve ran his lips across the clothed shaft, his tongue soaking the fabric. Bucky couldn’t believe the sensation of Steve’s hot mouth over his cock. He imagined Steve’s mouth against his skin and he grew harder, starting to tent the boxers. Steve mouthed over the tip, suckling softly and tasting salt through the fabric. Steve looked up at Bucky, who was looking down at him with an open mouth and hooded eyed. Taking the initiative, Steve threaded his fingers into the elastic band of Bucky’s underpants and brought them down an inch, kissing the freshly exposed skin. Bucky keened high in his throat as his flesh and blood hand wound into Steve’s short hair, more of a constant pressure than a forceful movement. Steve continued to inch Bucky’s boxers down his hips, eventually yanking them straight off and taking Bucky into his mouth.

Bucky’s knees buckled and the next moment, he felt himself falling backward onto the soft mattress. Steve crawled up and over Bucky’s knees, grasping his cock and feeding it back into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ Steve. Just like that. _Oh!_ ” Bucky arched his back, his head thrown back into the soft sheets.

Steve licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock, saying, “If you ever threaten to rip that arm off, I’m never sleeping with you again.” Bucky glanced down at him and that’s when Steve did the fucking _hottest_ thing Bucky had ever seen. Steve popped his cock out of his mouth and slapped it against his exposed tongue, looking up at Bucky through his lashes and smirking.

“Mmm.” Bucky intoned, confirming that he was only half listening to Steve. “I will have to go to Stark tomorrow.”

“I’m not talking about Stark when I’ve got your dick in my mouth.” Steve kissed the tip and Bucky moaned.

Bucky reached down and cradled Steve’s head in his hands, thrusting his hips up into the wet heat. Steve gagged a moment before unhinging his jaw and let Bucky fuck his mouth until he felt thick jets of come sliding down his throat. Pulling off and licking his lips, he cleaned Bucky off until Bucky was whining about overstimulation. Natasha had disappeared at some point but she was now back with a wet washcloth and two pills and a cup water. Handing the cloth to Steve, he wiped Bucky and Natasha handed him the two pills which he downed, most likely for the pain.

Steve crawled up the bed to lie on Bucky’s good side and he rested his head on Bucky’s chest, “I really liked that.”

“You liked me fucking your mouth?” Bucky asked softly, running his fingers over Steve’s waist.

“Yea.” Steve said softly as Natasha kissed them both and rolled to the side, to leave enough room for Bucky’s metal arm not to move or be in an uncomfortable position.

“Who would have thought? Any other things you like Stevie?” Bucky asked.

“I like it when you come down my throat.” Steve volunteered shyly and Bucky chuckled at his hesitant answer.

“Me too, babe.” Bucky said, his eyes drooping and Steve wondered what those pills were that Natasha gave him. In a few minutes, Bucky was snoring softly into the pillow and Steve was laying against him, afraid to move. _This was perfect._ He thought.

 

“What the _hell_ did you do to this beautiful piece of tech?” Tony seemed to be having trouble breathing before Bruce told him to knock it off.

“But he jammed a screwdriver in it!” Tony said, pointing to the hole in between the plates of Bucky’s forearm. “He’s lucky he didn’t completely sever the connection between the circuits. He could have lost all sensation in the arm!”

“That was kinda the point.” Bucky mumbled and Tony glared at him. “Why didn’t you come see me last night? Natasha knows I never sleep.”

Bucky avoided the question. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to Bucky, instructing him that he was going to numb his shoulder so that if they tweaked something accidentally, they wouldn’t cause any pain. Bucky found it interesting and to be honest…kind. Bruce didn’t have to numb his shoulder where the arm connected to his skin and bones, but he didn’t want to cause Bucky any more discomfort. Perhaps it was because Natasha was sitting in the corner, tapping away at her phone and chewing bubble gum, snapping it occasionally in her mouth.

Bucky gave Bruce a small smile but he felt a pit settle in his stomach. He hated arm maintenance. Too many bad memories made him avoid it for as long as possible.

Steve had left early in the morning for a run, which Bucky would have joined him on if his arm wasn’t hurting him. The medication had helped knock him out and sleep, but it was only a temporary solution.

“We should probably start with the higher, larger circuits and work our way down to the smaller, more intricate ones.” Bruce offered Tony a pair of goggles and put his own on.

Tony nodded, “Ready big guy?”

Bucky took a steadying breath and nodded, trying to get into his head that he was numb. He wouldn’t be able to feel anything.

“You know, while I’ve got you and Natasha here…seeing as you both live outside the tower, which is a little insulting because I could set you guys up with the _best_ suite so that you would think the place you live in now is a cardboard box –”

“Tony.” Natasha cut him off, “Please get to your point.”

“Right. Dr. Helen Cho flew in last night to bring us the results from the body tissue samples. Which means it must be a huge find.” Natasha’s eyes flickered to Bucky’s, feeling panic start to rise in her chest. Bucky shook his head and was frustrated that he couldn’t move to comfort her. This entire ordeal has been stressful on her. “And we’ve got the demi-god back from his space adventures. We were going to have a house party and you have to come.”

Natasha said, “What time?”

“Eight.”

“We’ll think about it?” Bucky offered, watching Natasha worry her lip in thought.

Tony winked at him, “Steve is staying.”

Bruce hit Tony in the shoulder, and hissed, “Tony! Knock it off!”

“What? I can’t help it when the Russian ballerina over there practically assaulted America’s golden boy in the hallway, in full view of the security cameras.”

If it was possible, Natasha turned redder than a tomato and Tony put his hands up, “Hey. No judgment here. If I could take a piece of that chemical-enhanced ass, I wouldn’t think twice.” Bucky glared at him, “However, I _wouldn’t_. But if you wanted it to remain a secret, perhaps you shouldn’t have made out shirtless in the hallway.”

Natasha pursed her lips, “You saw everything?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted me to the movement in a usually quiet part of the tower, aka your reserved room for when you do stay here, so, yeah…I saw _everything.”_

“For fucks sake Tony, you're incorrigible.” Bucky said, “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

“Well, you don’t seem surprised that she was practically fucking Rogers in the middle of the hallway. So, you two got something to tell us?”

Bruce just groaned from the other side of the lab, inspecting a piece of metal under the microscope that Tony had just pulled out from Bucky’s arm. Bucky said, “For Steve’s sake, I don’t think we want to label it just yet.”

“Polyamory. That’s hot.” Tony muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. Natasha just rolled her eyes, her face returning to a normal color.

“Well, I don’t blame you, Barnes. Tapping the hottest pieces of ass, of course, after mine.” Bruce just snorts and Bucky smirked at Tony, who was smirking. “Now, are you coming to the party, or not?”

“I don’t know Tony. Bucky had a rough night and he didn’t get as much sleep as he should…” Natasha said.

“Just because he is a hundred years old, you don’t have to treat him like an old man. He’s got enough energy to still be sexually active, so he’s probably good to party it up like the twenty-year-old he _still_ looks like.” Tony grumbled something after that Bucky couldn’t pick up. Natasha looked about ready to lunge across the room at Tony and Bucky said,

“It couldn’t hurt to stay and if Steve’s staying, we should make sure that Tony doesn’t tease him too badly.”

Natasha eventually conceded and Tony just grinned, flipping up his goggles to inspect his work. “So, it looks to be in one of the bigger circuits, thankfully, that is causing this overstimulation of your arm nerves. It will be at least a little longer, enough to seal the obviously cracked wire and circuit...”

Tony cut off and looked closer into the cavity open in Bucky’s arm, reaching in with a pair of tweezers to pull out a melted piece of metal. Bruce came over to look over Tony’s shoulder, adjusting his glasses and frowning at the twisted piece of metal.

“This might be part of your issue bud. Let me fix the wire so when the lidocaine wears off, you won’t feel the arm. But I need to inspect your arm for more loose shards of this metal.”

Bucky sat in the chair, patiently staring up at the ceiling and letting Tony talk and tinker for the next hour, making ridiculous recommendations for upgrades to the arm.

“I’m not putting lasers into my elbow.” Bucky said with finality.

 

The night was young and the party was in full swing. The music was pumping and the alcohol was flowing; the mixture of the two making everyone toss their inhibitions into the wind without a second thought. Natasha had just finished her second glass of wine, but the steady buzz it gave her had her giggling and dancing - make that  _grinding_  - with Steve on the dance floor. Since Thor had arrived, carrying many bottles of Asgardian Mead, Steve has had a good buzz going for a solid hour. His hands were staying firm on her hips, not really roaming too much but Natasha could feel it when he jerked her hips into his groin, earning a beautiful gasp from Steve. The other perk to cutting loose and having fun with her best friend, now lover, was earning  _the look_  across the room from Bucky.

You know  _the look_. His eyes narrowed, focusing only on her through the sea of bodies. Hands slightly clenched, one at his side while the other nursed his glass of whiskey. His tongue licking over the smug smile on his lips every ten seconds as he mentally played out what he planned to do to her once he got her back to his bedroom.

He knew her little dirty dancing routine with Steve was for show. And he loved every second of it.

The song ended and she couldn’t deny herself of him one moment longer. She knew Steve wasn’t going to kiss her in the middle of the dance floor. Natasha pushed through the crowd and made her way to him. Bucky set his glass on the bar counter and scooped her into his embrace, one arm wrapping around her back as the other tangled in her hair. Steve had remained behind, much to her disappointment. She didn’t really care who knew that they were all fucking like bunnies. But Steve seemed a little reserved. Bucky swore it was because Steve was a good little Catholic boy. Natasha made a mental note to ruin that little image by the end of the night. Natasha knew Bucky wasn’t anywhere near being drunk, but he was intoxicated enough not to give a damn about what the others would think about the public display of affection.

While his hand cradled her head, keeping her from pulling away from his kiss, the other followed the curve down her spine and to her ass. He turned her body so that the edge of the countertop dug slightly into the small of her back. The action made it harder for anyone else to see that his hand was trailing below the skirt of her dress as he took a handful of her left cheek. She moaned into his lips and her eyes opened a moment to see Steve watching them with tight fingers across the room. He was speaking to Thor, who was dressed minimally in a simple t-shirt and dress slacks. Natasha loved the sensation that Steve was watching her.

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he looked down at her. His eyes instantly clouded and the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. “No panties?”

Natasha bit her lip and shook her head. “No bra either, just FYI.”

His fingers dug deeper into her skin at the admittance of her lack of clothing. “So you’re just out there, dancing in front of everyone without a fuck to give in nothing but this itty bitty little dress?” He asked, toying with the hem of her skirt with his free hand.

Natasha took advantage of the height of her heels and leaned into him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging at it. “I wanted to be your bad little kitten tonight, sir.”

Bucky groaned loudly, tilting his head and smothering her mouth with his. But Bucky wasn’t stupid. “Are there terms and conditions that go along with this little scene?”

“I wanna destroy Steve’s little catholic boy image. We both know it’s just a front.”

Bucky grinned, “I one hundred percent agree with that. And how do you suppose we do that.”

“I have a plan.”

“Dangerous little kitten.” Bucky murmured against her lips, “I love you.”

 

Apparently, Tony, who was close to his limit tonight, suggested they all play Spin the Bottle, which Natasha took as the perfect opportunity to drag Steve into, despite his protesting. She just kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, making him blush and look around the room, hoping no one saw.

Dropping into the circle with Bucky on her left and Steve to her right, she intertwined her fingers with Bucky, who gave her a wry smirk.

Tony held up a glass across from them and said, “Standard rules apply unless someone would like to add something.”

No one objected and Tony grabbed an empty wine bottle from the bar and placed it on the floor. Giving the bottle a good spin, Tony looked around the circle invitingly, wondering who his first victim would be. Landing on Clint, who was smashed in his own right, Tony just climbed salaciously to Clint and landed in his lap, cupping his jaw and kissing him. Natasha was ninety percent sure Tony used a bit of tongue. Clint wiped his mouth afterward and Tony looked to his right, where Bruce sat and handed him the bottle. Bruce spun the bottle and to Natasha’s surprise, it landed on her. She met Bruce’s eyes and he looked a bit sheepish before crawling over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Tony and Rhodey booed at Bruce’s poor attempt but Natasha just gave him a smile.

Helen was next and it landed on Thor, who sat directly across from her. She turned a hundred shades of red before meekly making her way over to Thor, who pulled her a little enthusiastically into his embrace and kissed her passionately. Rhodey coughed after a moment to break them apart because they were enjoying themselves. Helen and Thor both broke away from each other with smiles on their faces.

After Helen, Rhodey, and then Thor, whose spin landed on Steve. Steve looked a little shocked but didn’t move away when the blond Asgardian dropped into his lap. Natasha’s breathing hitched when Steve, who was a big guy, seemed to be dwarfed by Thor, who cradled Steve’s jaw and tilted his head just right, slotting their lips together. Bucky squeezed Natasha’s hand at the sight and Natasha grinned to herself, wishing she had a camera. Thor broke away from Steve and Natasha caught his gaze, seeing him blush.

Bucky was next and spun the bottle, landing on Rhodey who grinned, remarking that he always wanted to kiss a redheaded Russian. He would settle for Bucky. Bucky grinned into the kiss, breaking away with a laugh as he wiped his mouth and handed the bottle to Natasha, who turned it and giggled when it landed on Bucky. Tony whined, “Oh, that’s not fair!”

“You said standard rules.” Natasha shot back, straddling Bucky’s hips and taking pleasure in grinding down on him slightly. Bucky gave her a look, telling her that she was starting to cross a dangerous line. She didn’t care. She bit his bottom lip and then licked the abused lip, making him groan into her mouth.

Tony coughed, breaking them apart and making Natasha giggle. Climbing off Bucky and giving him a flash of her cleavage, he gave her a look that promised so much _more_ tonight. Bucky leaned in and whispered, “Bad kitten.”

“Only for you.” She said, but before she could hand the bottle to Steve, Helen called out, “Let’s play Never Have I Ever, but mixed with seven minutes in heaven!” She slurred a little and Natasha wasn’t sure if Steve was relieved or offended.

Apparently, they all had to hold up one hand and put down a finger for everything they had done. The person with all their fingers down has to go to the closet, to be joined by the person who has the most fingers up in the end.

Tony, once again, volunteered to go first, announcing, “Never have I ever been brainwashed.”

“C’mon man!” Clint groaned, putting a finger down along with Bucky and Natasha and Helen.

Bruce continued, “Never have I ever been off world.” Tony groaned and put a finger down along with Thor.

Helen giggled and said, “Never have I ever used a weapon.”

Everyone gave Helen the stink eye and Thor, bless him, tried to convince her that his hammer was not a weapon, but a tool. He lost said argument.

Rhodey said smugly, “Never have I ever assassinated anybody.”

Clint, Natasha, Bucky, and Thor all groaned and put a finger down,

Thor said, “Never have I ever laid with a man and woman at the same time.”

There were some that Natasha wasn’t surprised at, namely Tony, Bucky, and Steve. Tony gave Steve a salacious grin that Steve tried very hard to ignore and not turn red. He failed slightly. However, she was quite shocked when Clint put his finger down. Natasha said, “Wait, and hold up! When you did sleep with a guy Clint?”

“It’s not important!”

“As if it’s not important. Why didn’t you tell me! These are juicy secrets to tell!”

“Seriously Nat, it’s really not important.”

“Clint!”

“He was a closet case. Didn’t want anyone to know. I proposed a threesome, to make it easier and to give him an excuse.” Clint shrugged and Natasha sat back on her heels, a little defeated that she would never know.

Bucky smirked, looking at Natasha’s one finger left and said, “Never have I ever changed my hair color ten times in one month.”

Natasha glared at him, “You fucking bastard.”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game.” He taunted and watched as her last finger went down. Natasha sighed and looked around, wondering where Tony might have a conveniently placed closet nearby. Tony said, “You can use the wine room. There is a table in there and everything.”

She stuck her tongue out at Bucky and he just blew her a kiss in response. Turning back to the group, Steve thought for a moment before saying, “Never have I ever lost control of my power or strength.”

Bruce gave him a dirty look and put down a finger, along with Thor and Tony. Tony looked a bit smug as he said, “Never have I ever worked in a lab.”

“Tony, you work in a lab every day.” Rhodey added helpfully. Tony nodded,

“Yea, I know. And that’s why I now cross myself out from the game. I’m not making out with Romanov. She’d rather destroy my beautiful wine collection than make out with me. Better play it safe.” Tony nodded, like he reasoning was sound.

Rhodey just rolled his eyes and Bruce continued with, “Never have I ever disobeyed an order.”

Clint, Bucky, and Thor all put down their last finger and resigned to watch who would make out with Natasha in the wine room. Helen said, “Never have I ever been in military airspace.”

Rhodey sighed and put down a finger. Rhodey went next, saying, “Never have I ever made a science project.” Helen grumbled something intelligible and put her fourth finger down along with Bruce.

Steve said, “Never have I ever been healthy for longer than a month without getting sick.”

Helen put down her last finger as Bruce said immediately, “Never have I ever taken recreational drugs.”

Rhodey cried unfairly, “Oh come on! You can’t be friends with Tony Stark and not try drugs at least once. Half the time you have to be on them just to understand half the bullshit that comes out of his mouth.”

“Offense!” Tony said, putting up a finger as everyone chuckled, “But noted.” Rhodey grumbled as he put down his last finger.

Steve grinned at Bruce, knowing he had him in a bind because there was one thing Bruce did that Steve could never even hope to achieve in his dreams. Plus, he may be a bit protective and didn’t want Natasha kissing anyone else but him and Bucky. Steve said, “Never have I ever turned into an enormous green rage monster.”

“Eat grass, Rogers.” Bruce said, grumbling as he put his hand down as Steve stood up and made his way to the wine room, intent on making the most of his seven minutes.

“We’ll be counting Rogers!” Tony called after him and Steve just grinned.

 

“Well well well,” Natasha grinned, her hands folded over her chest and a smug grin on her face, “Look who is a goody-two-shoes and doesn’t do anything that would get him eliminated in a game meant to reveal people’s secrets.”

Steve held up his hands in surrender, “If you want a good boy, you might have to look elsewhere.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh yea, and what devious things has _Captain America_ done to deserve the ‘bad boy’ title?”

Steve took a step towards her, “I’ve disobeyed direct orders from commanding officers.”

“Oh yes. That is devious. Tell me more.” She taunted him.

He grinned, “I disregarded my personal health in order to have a secret section of the government operate on me and give me enhanced strength all to fight in the army.”

Natasha covered her mouth in mock shock, “No! How scandalous!”

Steve shrugged, “I know. But that’s who I am. You have to take me as the bad boy I am.”

Natasha giggled, “You’re a dork.”

Steve huffed and stepped up to her, pulling her into his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and feeling a calm settle over him. He said, “I shouldn’t want you. You’re with Bucky. That should be enough to push me away but that makes me want you more. Is that bad?”

“Not from where I’m standing. Steve, is there something you need to say? Something to get off your chest?”

“I really want to kiss you.” Steve whispered, his hands moving to her neck. She looked up at him, searching his baby blue eyes as she whispered back, “What’s stopping you? We are in seven minutes in heaven. No one would blame you for ravishing me.”

Steve breathed heavily, “I want so badly to give you everything. Kisses, sex, cuddles, whatever you’re heart desires. But I feel like every time I want to spontaneously do something, I feel like I need permission to do said thing.”

“Permission from who?”

“Bucky.”

“Now, hold on Steve Rogers. I am my own woman and Bucky knows what happens between us. In fact, he _loves_ it. We aren’t having an affair and I am not cheating on Bucky. You need to stop thinking about our relationship such as you and me and Bucky and me and you and Bucky as separate. They are all the same and together.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, dropping his head, “I’m ruining the moment.”

“Maybe a little. But it’s good that you are telling me. Thank you for telling me what you are feeling and thinking. The only way we can work on them is if you tell me. So, thank you.”

Steve grinned, “You’re welcome. I seem to ruin every moment with my worries.”

“Nothing that can be fixed. I believe you wanted to kiss me.” Natasha grinned, and felt his hands graze over her hips to the curve of her ass and he pulled her in closer to him. She gasped and Steve took his chance to sweep in and capture her lips with his own, his tongue slipping into her mouth to languidly stroke at hers, drawing a long slow moan from her as he did. She was almost certain she would need an inhaler by the time this was finished because she was panting just from that kiss. She’d never felt like she before, her body had never felt this awake or turned on. Was it because Steve’s hands were phenomenal and he took home the gold at the kissing Olympics?

Her head was all over the place. Her body was so warm. She was very quickly losing her cool.

Steve broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. “What do you think, babe?”

“I – I can’t think.” She said, trying to control her emotions, trying to settle her insides and make sense of what was happening. She could feel her body trying to pull her in every direction at once –

And then Steve held her closer and told her to breathe slowly, and Natasha could slow her thinking. “That’s it, doll.”

Natasha felt his hands smooth over her back and then she got an image in her mind of his hands on her, on her naked skin, and she could feel her body grow hot in record time as she pictured him kissing her all over and then she was talking, saying, “I want it, I want you – Steve please…”

He captured her mouth again and she could feel his groaning, feel it in his chest and through his lips as she pulled herself to him, pressing herself against him like she was trying to fuse them together. His lips parted against hers and she bit at his lip, and he laughed, following her mouth down, guiding her slowly step-by-step towards the table conveniently placed in the room, holding her and lowering her as gently as he could while he was obviously restraining himself.

When he moved to kiss her neck, at the soft spot under her jaw, she squirmed under him, “Tickles.” She said, and he smiled against her skin. He hadn’t shaved, and the slight stubble on his cheek was all kinds of bothersome to her sensitive skin.

“I’d say sorry but I’m really not.” He spoke against her pulse, before pressing open-mouthed kisses all the way down her neck to her collarbone, his tongue darting out to lick at the dip of her skin. The noise she made at that was pretty damn sinful, feeling herself blush, and her hand was in his hair, her fingernails on his scalp. Not pulling, just holding, trying to make sure this was real and not a dream.

“Now Natasha,” He said, moving back to kiss her soft, red lips, “If at any point you feel like you want to stop –”

“Take your shirt off.” She said, still out of breath.

Steve laughed, “Alright, alright.”

He reached over his head to take his shirt off and Natasha was left gaping at him. He was strong, smooth, warm and everything all at once.

Damn, he was _super_ -hot.

“Jesus.” She breathed.

“You alright, doll? Lookin’ a bit flustered.”

“Shut up.” She grinned, pulling at his neck until he came back down to her and she could run her hands all the way down his back, down his arms and chest, feeling the hot skin under her fingers. He groaned into her neck as her hands found their way down to his ass and squeezed.

“You like that, doll?” He murmured.

“Yes.” She managed to get out, panting. “God, yes.” She liked everything he was doing to her.

Suddenly, the door to the wine room was ripped open and Natasha jumped at the sudden intrusion. Steve looked _murderous_ as Tony gave them a salacious grin.

“Getting busy Rogers?”

“Get. Out. Tony!”

“Your seven minutes are up.” Tony said, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist and he said, “Plus, I’m pretty Barnes is silently dying in his chair.”

Steve sighed and pressed his forehead into Natasha’s, whispering something unintelligible but something Natasha was sure was a curse word. Steve grabbed his t-shirt and Natasha was very sad that he had to hide the view. She dragged him out by his hand and left him standing awkwardly as she dropped into Bucky’s lap, who kissed her possessively, either for Steve or for show, Natasha didn’t care. She felt loved. Looking at Steve, he looked a little sad before she beckoned him over and scooted over on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

Steve sat down and Bucky pulled him over across Natasha and kissed him in front of everyone, the same possessive gesture that he had given Natasha seconds before. When Natasha looked around the group, Thor and Bruce and Helen weren’t paying attention, but Rhodey and Clint were staring at them with a mixture of shock and surprise.

“So, you guys are an item now?” Rhodey pointed between the three of them, raising an eyebrow.

Natasha looked to Bucky and then to Steve, who looked a little hesitant. But after a moment, he smiled to her and she said, “Yea, something like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter gave me a rough time because I wasn't sure to approach Steve's characterization. He seems like someone who would totally dive headfirst into something and then regret it, so he wants to be cautious as to not ruin the trust and friendship he has budding with Natasha and completely ruin Bucky's image of him.


End file.
